wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me You may want to do something This person (74.117.47.205) has been going around changing pages of members of Colbert Nation. I reverted the damage but something else may need to be done.--Demonseed 17:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks I'll try my very best. It's still a bit trial and error though... James Biggles 07:54, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Yikes *I have a small issue here - for some reason, Comedy Central is blacked out on my cable right now. I'm not getting any Daily Show, and I'm guessing I won't be getting any Colbert. Everything else is working. Weirdness. Sorry. --El Payo 06:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Did you goose your cable box? Wheneve mine does something stupid, I have to "boot" it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Every other channel is coming in just fine. I think Comcast up here kicked the plug out of that dish or something. --El Payo 06:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Damn, that's not right...I can't tell you how many problems I have with my cable service...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh well, I guess I'll download the torrent. I can use the sleep anyway. Hopefully things will be back up for me tomorrow. --El Payo 06:21, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll do what I can, I never keep up as well as you can, but I'll try.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Please Delete Hey, long time no talk. Would you please delete these two unused userpages for me? *http://www.wikiality.com/User:GlennBecksATool/Awards *http://www.wikiality.com/User:GlennBecksATool/Images/Gallery2 We Have Another Winner Bob Allen. And he works for McCain! --El Payo 05:20, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :There are so many now, they could start their own wiki...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Congratulations For your work on Go Fuck Yourself, you have been awarded the Surged With Distinction medal. Your noble, tireless, and ever-truthy efforts on behalf of have helped Wikiality.com achieve its mission of reaching 7000 articles today! Our Nation thanks you, WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer!!! God Bless America!!!!! --thisniss 01:48, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Your count is off.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::It's not; I started mine three hours ago and got called away, thinking I had saved that draft (I also thought I'd saved a note to El Payo about the Tek Jansen comic release tomorrow, but it seems to have disappeared :<). Besides, you know I am always a slow finisher. I worked very hard not to have 7000 on me because I really, really, really wanted to give the award. Please look at the truthiness here rather than some factinista time stamp and accept what everyone knows you have earned. Otherwise, I may be forced to walk on your lawn. lol --thisniss 02:01, 11 July 2007 (UTC) War On Norris there are chuck norris references on the world of warcraft page. The Pink Pistellesbos Thank you for alerting America about this new abomination!!! Without your investigative work, I can hardly imagine the terror we might otherwise not have known we should be feeling. --thisniss 02:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :Some additional O'reilly promotional material to help him get the recognition he deserves. Top 10 guitarists I don't know if you read my explanation for my edits on the talk page of the article (I added the colbert mentions) but he appeared to delete them right afterwards so I put them back in, to make it relevant...probably a good idea to protect the page.--Demonseed 04:41, 6 July 2007 (UTC) He's commented on the talk page, but honestly is making no sense. I think he was pissed because Cobain was #12 on Rolling Stones' list, and...? So yeah. Seems a little immature to be posting anything, but that's my take. Write A Caption I searched wikiality randomly under "recent tube changes"...and I think it whould still continue.--Demonseed 02:23, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Sicko Nope, to be truthful I haven't had any time to see anything the last couple of days. I've been thinking about checking it out though. Did you see the interview he did with Jon Stewart? He mentioned being bumped off Larry King Live to be replaced by Paris Hilton! Hah! How sad is that?--Demonseed 03:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Chicago Bears Per your suggestion, I have contributed material to the Chicago Bears page. However, some backward soul seems to be preoccupied with removing the additions. I have no wish to engage in an edit war, but I do find this behavior unfortunate, especially considering the overwhelming truthiness of the added material. Your input on this matter would be appreciated. --Lucid Enigma :I checked it and the differences are not significant to the morality of the story. As for edit wars, it's better to war than to cut and run.--Pro-Lick 08:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'm going to comment on the talk page for Da Bears.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:31, 30 June 2007 (UTC) When You Have a Mo I left a note on the admin page, but wanted to make sure you saw b/c I'd like to start using right away if you like the idea, make any adjustments you feel necessary, etc. Template:Hello2. Just b/c the edits are anon doesn't mean we shouldn't still make use of talk pages and WAQT, imo - and I do think we should push toward user accounts. As I said on the admin board, I also think we should do this as a "warning" signal for any of our regulars who might be editing anon without realizing it. I have done this on other wikis a few times b/c I'm so used to being prompted here with my first edit of the day. So when I wasn't prompted, I just didn't think about not being signed in and ended up editing as my IP - it freaked me out, too!! Do you think (in this vein) it might be worth posting something about the change, or do you think that is just "asking for it"? Honestly, if I hadn't seen the IPs in Recent Changes before I logged in (and realized what that meant because I knew it would happen "some time"), I bet I would have ended up making a few unintentional anon edits myself before I noticed. (slow and all) --thisniss 02:37, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Google Talk Mind switching over there? --MC Esteban™ 17:22, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Hi. I want to know why my Motion City Soundtrack-related pages were "flogged". I'll do them from scratch if that's the problem. -Shadowfiend23 High 5! Bears in a Sub mention in New York Magazine's Entertainment blog. I posted it in Who's Honoring Wikiality.com Now. We rock! :D --MC Esteban™ 00:22, 27 June 2007 (UTC) BAE oh, well..If anything, I was considering filling in some sections but desided to hold off until I knew what direction the page would go in. Thanks. --GlennBecksATool 19:14, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Images I apologize for my severe oversight. I have subsequently corrected my mistake and given the most information for the images that I could find. Please tell me if there is more i can do. I am trying to include a notice on the article I am working on now, once complete, please tell me if it meet standards. Additionally, thank you for putting my article on the front page, and thank you for your help, as this is my first day. I hope to become a productive member of this community. Mr. Wizard That was a great catch on the Vchip! I put that up really quickly just b/c I wanted to get something in the tubes before I forgot, and I certainly didn't have anything like that level of subtlety going. Just wanted to say thanks. :) --thisniss 00:15, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :No problem, we help where we can!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:17, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Great eBay auction, or The Greatest eBay auction? Wow. Just. Wow. --El Payo 19:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Top o' the mornin' to ya. --MC Esteban™ 16:14, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Love the hat!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:15, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Bullets to Balls Hey, I'm playing with something right now that I'd like you to look at before I undo it. I'll leave a note on the admin board, but if you get a chance to look at the sidebar and/or a page w/ bullet points in the next few minutes, I'd like to get some feedback on the idea of our "customizing" our bullets somehow w/ whatever we might like. This is just a test to see if it would work.--thisniss 20:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Fabulous I just added the Stonewall Riots date (June 28, 1969) to the Almanac - I came across this in looking at some Pride stuff because your use of the phrase "Gay Month" ;) in the Breaking News this month made me wonder about the possibility of our doing some kind of special "Gaytrospective" or something the last week in June, either just in the blog or maybe even on the Main Page. We have some great pink pages, and others we've talked about or that we have that just need a little cleanup, and it might be a fun way to show off some of this work and maybe get some more done at the same time. What do you feel? I don't have any real "plans" or "vision" at this point, just a nebulous idea that this is "something we could do" - but I wanted to jump on the feeling before time passed and it was too late. --thisniss 16:06, 14 June 2007 (UTC) How to handle the morning tagger? Is it vandalism or point-missing? You got it? Your Canada note made me laugh, btw. --thisniss 16:36, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Not sure which one you mean, but we have procedures already in place, and if all else fails, you can use you can always just ask!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::we both seemed to be reverting contribs. I don't know whether this represents the user's lack of understanding or vandalism, and I didn't know whether you were handling or if I should. Since you generally have a better feel for these things, I always try to ask your opinion first, but if you would prefer for me to handle it I'm willing. :) Thanks --thisniss 16:48, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :The user seems to be tagging pages "too random". Some of them actually are too random. Others only seem random because we may have failed to credit strange language to the show. There doesn't seem to be vandalism because the user does seem to be tagging correctly. If you want, you can post a note, but I have no problem simply following the user's edits.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for the input! I was a little thrown because - while I get the randomness labeling on one level, and totally agree with what you've said - it seemed odd for a series of first edits. I will follow your lead, just wanted to check in. --thisniss 17:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Sir Slade A couple of funny old Colbert clips.. I didn't remember these at all, but it seems Stephen's lineage is British, not French, Bitch! Praise Jesus! Sir Slade 1 Sir Slade 2 --MC Esteban™ 06:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :That video is nice and clean.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::They are the same vids that stream from Motherload, without their annoying player. Hehe. We need to make a Colbert family tree, hehe. :D --MC Esteban™ 07:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Game I came up with what I feel is a good name/idea for a game (I saw your Albania edit), but I don't have any idea what to say about it: Where Is The President's Watch?. You're the Games Master, and I was kind of hoping you might want to make it. If not, I'll try to make some words for it. Maybe the before & after pics would help. Any suggestions or help would be most appreciated! --thisniss 04:58, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :heh, El Payo already started filling in answers!!! lmao --thisniss 05:03, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Got a mo? I'd like to ask your opinion of something - I'm in IRC now if you can chat for just a minute (won't be on long).--thisniss 21:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) There's no accounting for taste De gustibus non disputandum est --El Payo 07:25, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Is that what he said and what it means!? Wow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yep. Catholic upbringing or classics education. I wonder which Stephen relied on. --El Payo 07:43, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service I remembered MC Esteban™ had suggested "Praydar," and "Dopplert" seemed to follow from that. The chart needs to reverse, and it could use some fancy maps and/or scary storm pics. I feel the idea is truthy, though - storm coverage always seems to make for great newsiness, especially if no kidnapped children, celebrities-gone-wild, or Missing Coed Found Dead stories are available. --thisniss 02:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Newsy If you have any time, will you look at the story I just put up on Breaking News? What I'm "going for" in the story is probably obvious enough - but I want it to make sure it still makes sense & reads okay, too. If you can polish it at all, please halp! :) Thank you --thisniss 19:58, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:05, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Old Episode I'll get you one from the May 15 episode. Give me a little while to grab it. --El Payo 04:53, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : How's this one? Image:Stephenbythefire.jpg --El Payo 05:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, it's perfect. I had to use a cropped version so Stephen wouldn't be lost when I shrunk the pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Jan/Jane Well, is she Jan or Jane? Stephen called her Jan at the end of the segment. --El Payo 06:51, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I thought her name was Jan, but like Elizabeth de la Varga, Stephen changed it for her.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:06, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::OK, we'll go with Jane. By the way, I'll do EpGuides after the show from now on. Too hard to watch and keep up. --El Payo 07:21, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'm so tired this late anyway.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 5 June 2007 (UTC) User:Hello1 This 'helper' has earned another block. I gave him a short one, but he may deserve a longer one. --El Payo 09:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) IRC Can you chat for a mo?--thisniss 02:22, 30 May 2007 (UTC) News Hey, I wanted to put the Army story on the blog today (probably w/ the pic from the Wikiality.com times - I like the way that layout looks). But I wanted to check in first to see if you thought you would work on it more or if you felt basically done. There's no great rush, just wondering.--thisniss 16:50, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :Right now, I cannot feel anything else to put on it, but it's supposed to be just a quick blurb anyways. Please bulk it up if you have anything, and don't forget to add to the list of new Army regulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 29 May 2007 (UTC) IRC Didn't mean to be a L'IRCer. ;) I thought I had all my beeps and whistles turned on, but I guess not, so I (literally) didn't hear you come in. lol I am off to bed before I hit my sleep-posting time, but I hope we can catch up tomorrow! --thisniss 07:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I am thinking of finding a pic of SC when he says, "Oh! I didn't see you come in!" for the hello template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:06, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::YES!!!--thisniss 16:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Hammer and Sickle Img I got it from google. --Vinny 05:40, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Holy Message I sent you an email (well, really a fe-mail, because it's a forward) that I hope you will enjoy. I'm not entirely sure what to call Internets-Americans like Reverend Billy and Miss Betty Bowers, The Landover Baptists and others like them, but I feel they are a unique tribe. I could use some help with this one, so I was hoping your God channel would be open and the Big Guy might deliver the inspiration to you that he's withholding from me right now. --thisniss 19:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Oddly enough I am working on one of their brethren, Ken Ham the guy who opened that creation "museum" in Kentucky this week (there is a picture and link on Write A Caption). If you have never visited her blessed website, Betty explains to all what she is! I love Betty!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I knew you were a true believer, that's why I thought you could help me. (And I saw you working on the Ken Ham page, which I found quite inspiring.) All apologies about my method of asking, though. If you think of a good tribal name, let me know - I'm still stumped. --thisniss 01:05, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Feta cheese, avocado, balsamic vineagar dressing and gay lettuce with carmalized pecans.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Re: FYI Thanks for the info on the Firefox section. I didn't exactly understand the system of logic, but laughing along is good enough. --Primetech 16:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: etc Glad to hear you liked Windows! Not exactly sure how to fix Firefox, but I'll do something... eventually... On second thought, it's perfect enough with a little of your help. Book to Magic 8 Ball It just seems truthier -- Tawker 13:55, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :I just didn't want to clutter it with Wikipedia cult stuff, plus the link to the blocking of Stephen Colbert got lost. I think it's better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, if you say so. I don't actually think magic8 is a WikiCult thing, but I can see your point. Honestly though, do you think Our Leader's gut is ever controlled by the forces of magic8? -- Tawker 03:37, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :I believe Stephen's gut is guided by The Baby Jesus, The Greatest President Ever and The Market. His truthiness is shaped by only the most important things. :But, that is not to say that the Magic 8 Ball can't have its own truthy page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Hello, sorry long time Hey I was busy, I'm don't get much free time. As hard working American, you and I can understand!!Tourskin 05:53, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Dame Edna I'm inclined to think both could be kept. They exhibit different facial expressions, and can be used for different purposes. And besides, as many Aussies would say, "you can never have enough Dame Ednas, Bruce!" --Careax 07:12, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Threat to Stephen Colbert This guy is challenging Stephen's recent Google accomplishment as Greatest Living American. For example check this out. He also claims "his followers don't have my friends Google Rank." Sounds like an old-fashioned call out to me! Time to rally the troops? --Careax 07:16, 2 June 2007 (UTC) xenu is watching i am watching MINORITY REPORT on ABC. i am scared =( help Tomskillingjr :heh, i decided to watch Ocean's 12 instead.--MONITOR613 00:41, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Juneteenth No! I appreciate the pics. I would like to ad the caption under your first pic: "Young, nubile, African American women performing for Oprah during Juneteeth". How do I do that? Fosterbunny. why did u leave me and pwner New Commandments game Yeah, "New Commandments" is a better title. Thanks for updating it. I knew it could be improved, but am only half-awake right now, so just figured I'd plug on with creating it. I've posted an announcement on Current Events too. Thanks again. Careax 07:26, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Graphic Picture? Hi, I was wondering if the picture on http://www.local6.com/news/9473489/detail.html was too graphic to post in Chipper? Also, I don't know how to use usertalk, did i do it right? --Zinax Cole Trickle I don't have photoshop, sadly... But those pictures are definitely much better than the small one I found. Thanks! I'll work with them now. :) --Stattic6 - That'd be awesome if you could do that tomorrow, thanks. :) -- Hahahaha that's great, I love it! Replacing the old images with it now. :) Image to flush plz hi i forgot my password - to my account tmskillingjr so i created this account i have removed the reference from the article - polease can you flush the image Image:Godlessbearkillingmachine.jpg as its no longer neccessary. i was irresponsible and uploaded this image of a friend to play a prank on him (yes i am an asshole) - he has been made very upset by this :( plz flush the image from the wikiality site - thx Shoopshoop PICS Hi I would like to know how to upload pictures for my pages on wikiality. Thank you! Thanks for the barnstar. I really appreciate it. :) Angela (talk) 01:12, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 17 July 2007 (UTC)